991 Words Fic
by completelyensnarryed
Summary: Severus catches Harry red-handed.  But Harry may not be as 'caught' as Severus believes. WARNING: Powerful!Harry,


TITLE: 991 Words' Fic

AUTHOR: completely_ensnarryed

PAIRING: hp/gw, hp/ss

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I refuse to make money on something I don't own.

GENRE: hurt/comfort, parody

SUMMARY: Severus catches Harry red-handed. But Harry may not be as 'caught' as Severus believes.

WARNING: Powerful!Harry, an interesting look at MPREG.

COUNT: 991 words.

font size="4" face="garamond"

"Severus? You're...alive?"

The older man merely glared, saying nothing.

Harry reached his arms towards Snape, as though for an embrace.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Snape screamed, and there was a pained look in his eyes.

"Why?" Harry whispered, arms frozen, still reaching.

"How could you, Harry? HOW. COULD. YOU?"

"How could I what?" Harry asked, confused.

"I came back for you. I thought there was a chance..."

"Oh!" Harry brightened. "There is. Severus! There is."

"Really?" The man drawled. "Might be kind of difficult starting a new relationship with an existing one, wouldn't you say?"

"What-!"

"Your children." Snape spit out the words as though they were venom. "Your wife."

Harry looked defeated. "My wife. Yes, you're right."

Snape was looking steadily at him, as though asking him the extent of his bravery.

"But no children, Severus."

"Don't lie to me, Harry." Dark eyes flashed fury at him.

"We have no children, Severus." Harry said evenly. "We are not even married."

"Potter! She refuses to leave your side! As though you two were some grotesque form of Siamese twins! She adores you!" An unknown expression flitted through Severus's face quickly, but Harry caught it. Hurt.

"Would you let me explain?" Harry asked, almost too evenly, as though restraining himself from choking the life out of Snape.

He let Harry talk.

"We never married," Harry began. "We never fucked." He laughed nervously. "Hell, I never even saw her naked."

"Do you blame immaculate conception, then, Harry?" Severus asked sardonically.

"It is called a Memory Charm, Severus."

"You modified..." Severus's eyes widened. "The Weasleys! Miss Granger!" He stared at Harry, open wonder on his face. "That's not possible. No one is that strong a wizard."

"I am." Harry said quietly, turning away, as though ashamed. Stupid boy. How could he possibly be ashamed of being powerful?

"Yes," he continued. "Ever since I defeated Voldemort." He sighed. "I thought it was over; but then I got all of these abilities that I never previously had."

"Such as?" Severus breathed. The Dark Lord's powers were not to be taken lightly.

"I know all these spells, for one. Torture spells, mainly." Harry shivered.

He wondered just what those spells entailed. And something else...

"What about the children, then?" He prompted. "No matter how much magical power the Dark Lord gave you, I doubt you could conjure children out of thin air."

"No. Not out of thin air." Harry agreed.

"How then?"

"They are our neighbors' children. A small suggestion spell and they are mine for however long I wish. A magical alteration and Ginny thinks they are hers; coupled with a physical glamour to make them look like her."

"So… neighbors' brats?" Severus asked, not quite believing it.

"Neighbors' brats. Nigel, Norbert, and Eleanora Periwinkle," Harry added for good measure. "I named them James, Albus, and Lily Potter while they are 'ours' so Ginny thinks that they are."

"And how long are you doing this for?" Severus asked. "Or have you already grown into the role?"

A sigh. "I started out because I wanted to be sure about Ginny's feelings for me. She was fawning over me all over the place, worse than the Creeveys, and I wondered who it was she loved – me or the Boy Who Lived."

"And what did you discover?"

"The Boy Who Lived." Dejection. "She goes along with everything I say; no argument whatsoever. Complete devotion."

"Some would say those are excellent qualities."

"Yeah, in house elves," it was Potter's turn to sneer, "Not in a supposedly equal partnership."

"So all of this was…"

"A ruse."

"For how long?"

"For as long as it took to find you." Harry said seriously. "You never accepted anything I did without a fight. It is one of your best qualities."

"And here I thought you preferred my cock."

Harry smiled cheekily. "That's an organ, Severus, not a quality." Then grinned. "And I love your cock, in case you had any doubts."

Silence reigned. Harry shifted on his feet.

"So…"

"Well, you found me."

"I sure did," Harry grinned at Severus.

"How long do you plan on continuing this charade now?"

"It's gone as of…" Harry blinked slowly, "now."

Widened eyes. "Potter, are you daft? They'll come over here demanding an explanation!" And I only came back to you! I have no desire to be found alive, unharmed, charged, and sentenced to Azkaban for murder!

Harry smiled. "The children are with their families. Ginny is with hers. As far as they are concerned, we were never married, had no relations, and as for the children…." Harry's grin widened, "I met their parents. Swell folks. Couldn't wish better if they were my own. Nothing is amiss as far as they know."

He came closer to Severus and tilted the man's chin.

"I require no children from you, Severus." He said seriously and brought his mouth onto Snape's. Severus moaned at the hardness that brushed against his stomach.

"Something I couldn't give you if I tried," Severus whispered hoarsely when they pulled apart.

"If you want them, though, we can always arrange something." Harry's eyes gleamed behind his glasses.

"H-how?"

"Well, I do have all this power. Would be a shame to waste it all." He eyed Severus up and down, as though considering him. "I could probably create a ball of magical energy with your looks, Severus." He said earnestly. "See what it develops into, you know, that sort of thing..."

"We could," came the echo. "Had I wanted children...?"

"You don't?"

"No, Harry, I don't."

"Good, then. Because neither do I." Harry felt the smile against his own mouth when Severus kissed him, (and then more) preventing further questions.

Sometime after midnight, they finally made it to a bedroom, and Harry had no reason to believe he would ever grow tired of this… this… what they had with Severus.

Love, Harry. Love.

He thought it was only his imagination that provided the twinkling blue eyes.

/font


End file.
